This invention relates to dry cleaning compositions and particularly to dry cleaning compositions containing hydrofluoroethers.
Solvent cleaning applications where contaminated articles are immersed in (or washed with) solvent liquids and/or vapors are well known. Applications involving one or more stages of immersion, rinsing, and/or drying are common. Solvents can be used at ambient temperature (often, accompanied by ultrasonic agitation) or at elevated temperatures up to the boiling point of the solvent.
A major concern in solvent cleaning is the tendency (especially where solvent is used at an elevated temperature) for solvent vapor loss from the cleaning system into the atmosphere. Although care is generally exercised to minimize such losses (for example, through good equipment design and vapor recovery systems), most practical cleaning applications result in some loss of solvent vapor into the atmosphere.
Solvent cleaning processes have traditionally utilized chlorinated solvents (for example, chlorofluorocarbons, such as 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane, and chlorocarbons, such as 1,1,1-trichloroethane) alone or in admixture with one or more cosolvents such as aliphatic alcohols or other low molecular weight, polar compounds. Such solvents were initially believed to be environmentally-benign, but have now been linked to ozone depletion. According to the Montreal Protocol and its attendant amendments, production and use of the solvents must be discontinued (see, for example, P. S. Zurer, "Looming Ban on Production of CFCs, Halons Spurs Switch to Substitutes," Chemical & Engineering News, page 12, Nov. 15, 1993).
Thus, there has developed a need in the art for substitutes or replacements for the commonly-used cleaning solvents. Such substitutes should have a low ozone depletion potential, should have boiling ranges suitable for a variety of solvent cleaning applications, and should have the ability to dissolve both hydrocarbon-based, fluorocarbon-based soils as well as aqueous based stains. Preferably, substitutes will also be low in toxicity, have no flash points (as measured by ASTM D3278-89), have acceptable stability for use in cleaning applications, and have short atmospheric lifetimes and low global warming potentials.
Partially-fluorinated ethers have been suggested as chlorofluorocarbon alternatives (see, for example, Yamashita et al., International Conference on CFC and BFC (Halons), Shanghai, China, Aug. 7-10, 1994, pages 55-58).
European Patent Publication No. 0 450 855 A2 (Imperial Chemical Industries PLC) describes the use of low molecular weight, fluorine-containing ethers of boiling point 20.degree.-120.degree. C. in solvent cleaning applications.
International Patent Publication No. WO 93/11280 (Allied-Signal, Inc.) discloses a non-aqueous cleaning process which utilizes a fluorocarbon-based rinsing solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,669 (Van Der Puy et al.) describes hydrofluorocarbon solvents useful for dissolving contaminants or removing contaminants from the surface of a substrate. The solvents have 4 to 7 carbon atoms and have a portion which is fluorocarbon, the remaining portion being hydrocarbon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,333 (Litt et al.) discloses fluorinated ethers containing at least one halogen substituent other than fluorine and states that those ethers which are liquid can be used as solvents for high molecular weight resinous perhalogenated compounds such as solid polychlorotrifluoroethylene resins.
French Patent Publication No. 2,287,432 (Societe Nationale des Poudres et Explosifs) describes new partially-fluorinated ethers and a process for their preparation. The compounds are said to be useful as hypnotic and anesthetic agents; as monomers for preparing heat-stable, fire-resistant, or self-lubricant polymers; and in phyto-sanitary and phyto-pharmaceutical fields.
German Patent Publication No. 1,294,949 (Farbwerke Hoechst AG) describes a technique for the production of perfluoroalkyl-alkyl ethers, said to be useful as narcotics and as intermediates for the preparation of narcotics and polymers.